


realicide gc

by eggslut420



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series)
Genre: (???), Crack, Group chat, Other, again if u know me from jregtok no u dont, chat fic, chatfic, communalist is leftcom bc moralist never died, moralist is still alive in this one i miss him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggslut420/pseuds/eggslut420
Summary: idk the realicide bitches have a gc and shit happens
Relationships: Commoralist, Communalist/Moralist, Egoist/Post Left, Egopostie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. their @s n shit

ayo heres the @s of everybody in this one  
moralist is still alive in this fic bc i miss him……

Grej (@mws_cm) - grej (duh)  
LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie) @theegoanditsown - egoist  
Big Brother @ingsoc1984 - ingsoc (duh)  
guy whos gonna skin you alive @charlesdarwinfanpage - darwinist  
🌹💞 @collectivize_the_love - leftcom (aka communalist)  
CHILL THE FUCK OUT @smokegrasseatass - utopian  
post it note @max.stirner.stan - post left  
i hate all of you @reallyrealistic - realistic realist  
mora!! :) @moralist__ - moralist (duh)  
stop muting me in the gc istg @animalfarmreader - orwellian  
I KNOW IM A BRIT STFU @minusplus - inversive  
qwsj,,,..887(%: m @kkjjjnn - boring mole


	2. the gc is called hell haha funni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk. shit happens

hell:  
LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): can u motherfuckers shut up im trying to listen to radiohead with postie

🌹💞: We’re having a party though :(

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): UH WTF WHY DIDNT U TELL ME ???

Grej: Did I Not Tell You?

LEAVE ME ALONE (expect postie): i fucking hate u guys

guy whos gonna skin you alive: thats what you get for being a queer degenerate

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): shut up ur like 5’5 lol

post it note: :( but im 5’3

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): i only bully darwin for being short its okay when ur short

guy whos gonna skin you alive: WHAT THE FUCK?? THATS UNFAIR. I CLEARLY HAVE GENETIC SUPERIORITY TO HIM.

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): its xem.

guy whos gonna skin you alive: im not calling him xem, lol, you cucks are always up to something cringe

[@charlesdarwinfanpage was kicked from the group chat]

Grej: How Did He Get Kicked? I Thought I Was The Owner?

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): authority is a spook

🌹💞: I collectivized the power everybody has in the group chat! :)

Big Brother: It was a Mistake to give me Power.

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): OH MY GOD SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO SPEND TIME WITH MY PARTNER

post it note: yea pls stfu out there

stop muting me in the gc istg: Are we not gonna talk about how Leftcom somehow collectivized the power of everybody in the chat? I don’t know if that’s even possible.

[@animalfarmreader was muted]

i hate all of you: y’all have gotta stop fucking doing that he always spams me in pms and begs to be unmuted

Big Brother: That’s what you Deserve.

i hate all of you: what did i do???

Big Brother: You are a Realist.

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): oh my god ingsoc why are u so pretentious

🌹💞: Don’t be mean :(

mora!! :): yea :(

🌹💞: HI LOVE!!

mora!! :): HELLO!! <33

post it note: and i thought i was too obvious about me and egoists relationship in the gc

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): yea yall r CONSTANTLY flirting here

🌹💞: I’m just showing love for my boyfriend :(

I KNOW IM A BRIT STFU: you called him love and say that i’m the brit????

Grej: British People Are Not Allowed In The Group Chat.

[@minusplus left the group chat]

Grej: Pussy.

qwsj,,,..887(%: m: kdkopkmcc. ..,b. )

i hate all of you: who let boring mole into the gc

mora!! :): 👁👁

i hate all of you: MORALIST DID YOU FUCKING LET THE MOLE INTO THE GC

🌹💞: Don’t yell at him.

mora!! :): :(

i hate all of you: y’all are so annoying

CHILL THE FUCK OUT: yoooo chill out

i hate all of you: utopian why do you smell weird

CHILL THE FUCK OUT: i brought weed 💯💯

post it note: yoooo can i have some

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): dont leave my room :(

post it note: nvm im not leaving my boyfriend

CHILL THE FUCK OUT: mannnnn can i hang with yall

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): read my name

CHILL THE FUCK OUT: damn. not gnarly

[@charlesdarwinfanpage was added back to the group chat]

post it note: WHO ADDED HIM BACK

Big Brother: Me, you Prole.

post it note: i hate u

Big Brother: It is not yet 2 Minutes Hate.

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): shut up

CHILL THE FUCK OUT: mannnn egoist why cant i hang with u and postie

post it note: only egoist is allowed to call me that

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): because we want alone time???

guys whos gonna skin you alive: are you engaging in degeneracy?

post it note: r u asking if were fucking lol

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): how would i be able to text the gc while having sex

guy whos gonna skin you alive: idk, feel like you cucks would be into that though.

post it note: im literally ace

guy whos gonna skin you alive: more proof that youre genetically inferior

i hate all of you: oh my god SHUT UP DARWIN

Grej: Don’t Tell An Off Compass To Shut Up, Powerless Realist.

i hate all of you: you're so dramatic and for what

mora!! :): b niceeee :(

i hate all of you: oh my god moralist WE ARE AGAINST THE OFF COMPASSES DID YOU LOSE YOUR GODDAMN MIND

mora!! :): we can still b nice

i hate all of you: yk what i'm ignoring you, i’m unmuting orwell he keeps spamming me

[@animalfarmreader was unmuted]

stop muting me in the gc istg: Thank you, Realistic. :) You’re the only one who understands me.

[@reallyrealistic changed their nickname to i hate all of you except maybe orwell]

LEAVE ME ALONE (except postie): gay

stop muting me in the gc istg: We’re just friends.

guy whos gonna skin you alive: i wouldnt be surprised if you were a degenerate

i hate all of you except maybe orwell: you have such an unrealistic way of thinking

guy whos gonna skin you alive: thats the point fucker

Grej: ‘Realistic’ Thinking Is Cringe.

stop muting me in the gc istg: This is LITERALLY 1984.

[@reallyrealistic changed their nickname to i hate all of you]

stop muting me in the gc istg: WHAT WAS THAT FOR???

i hate all of you: you are SO ANNOYING stop saying that

🌹💞: STOP BEING MEAN IN THE GC! >:(

i hate all of you: oh my god

[@reallyrealistic left the group chat]


End file.
